


Forced Growth

by XSilverBerryX



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Angst, Branding, Crossover, DarkRock is actually DarkSaito, First story on ao3, Gen, Human clone, I mainly draw not write so plz be nice, Rockman.EXE/Pokemon crossover AU, Unethical Science, haha isn't making a human clone in a tube fucked up or what, like alot of unethical science, no beta we die strong yet alone, of the unethical human kind, prof. nightshade is a bitch, so guess i have to do everything myself, there isn't enough stories about darkrock that aren't icky, tourturing darkrock is becomeing a passtime of mine, willl add tags as this updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XSilverBerryX/pseuds/XSilverBerryX
Summary: In the unknown parts of the Mountains of Kalos, a hidden lab grows a child to help the hidden organization, Neo Rocket. One shouldn't be born looking like they 13 and then shoved into things they dont' know. They need to learn how to be human and quickly. So let's to the same thing to the mind as they did to the body.Some growth needs to be forced.





	Forced Growth

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully posting this on here might actually make me finish a multi-chapter story for once lmao-

When they first opened their eyes, all they saw was blurred machinery that was tinted blue from the liquid they were submerged in. They looked around, curious like a baby who was seeing the world for the first time. They didn’t know who or what they are and everything was new to them.    
  
A hand reached up towards some cables that were floating with them and their elbow bumped something. They paused, curiosity the only thing they really knew as they awkwardly move their arm down, making their hand rest on a barrier they couldn’t see. All they did was press against it lightly and blinked in wonder.   
  
Their attention was broken when a pale blue figure, which they’d eventually find was actually white, crossed in front of their vision. The figure walked through out the room, doing things they couldn’t make out.

After a while, the figure stopped and made eye contact with them. They looked down towards the button the other’s hand hovered over, then back to the person’s eyes. A moment of almost everlasting silence before the button was pressed-   
  
-and the barrier disappeared, letting them fall onto the cold clean floor.   


The shock of the impact and cold made them attempt to gasp, the fluid in their lungs preventing them from doing so. They gagged, pain radiating through them as their body worked hard to replace liquid for actual air. As they laid on their stomach, coughing and gagging, some of the liquid was forced out and thrown up. All of their energy was sapped out with that one acton and as everything started going black, the last thing they saw were dull, purple boots.

* * *

The second time, they were lying on something soft as a woman worked around him. They breathed clearly and looked at the woman groggily. She spared them a look and hummed. Pushing a medical cart over to them, she tightened the straps they didn’t realize was holding them tightly down. She finished with a grunt and picked picked up a metal stick with a stamp-like bit of metal at the end of it. With a blowtorch, she heated the stamp thing up and spoke.   
  
“You woke up earlier than expected… Interesting for me, unfortunate for you.” They just tilted their head, not understanding anything the woman said. Grabbing their arm, she sighed and pressed the white hot iron onto the skin of their shoulder.   
  
They screamed as their skin burned and tried to escape, but the straps and hand prevented them from moving. The metal was finally removed and they felt liquid roll from their eyes and down their face, onto the bed-like table. Breathing heavily, they were barely able to process what happened before more hot metal was pressed into their arm.   
  
The scream faded into sobs and then the sobs eventually quieted as they fell into unconsciousness. 


End file.
